Shape of my heart
by Traumweberin
Summary: Hermine hat ein Geheimnis und wird wegen eines Missverständnisses in Snapes Obhut gegeben. Der ist natürlich alles andere, als begeistert, schließlich belastet ihn seine Doppelidentität als Todesser und Mitglied des Orden des Phönix schon genug.
1. Was Blicke anrichten können

Ich hatte das Gefühl angestarrt zu werden. Ich blickte von meinen Kessel auf und schaute direkt in ein schwarzes Paar Augen. Für einen Augenblick war ich wie gebannt, dann senkte ich den Blick schnell wieder. Es war gefährlich einem Severus Snape zu lange in die Augen zu gucken. Ahnte er etwas? Aber nein, woher denn auch? Ich hatte mein Geheimnis immer bestens gehütet. Und das würde auch so bleiben. Dennoch musste ich Acht geben. Ich wusste, dass Snape hervorragend in Legilimentik war. Ich wollte schließlich nichts riskieren.

„Miss Granger!", schnarrte die übergroße Fledermaus plötzlich und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass aus Ihrem Kessel schwarzer Rauch aufsteigt?" Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Kessel und gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von mir. Snape saß höhnisch lächelnd an seinem Schreibtisch. „Vielleicht sollten Sie den Kessel besser vom Feuer nehmen. Es sei denn, Sie sind der Meinung, dass durch ein Wunder doch noch etwas aus Ihrem Trank wird."

Hektisch griff ich nach dem Henkel des Kessels, verbrannte mir natürlich die Hand und ließ den Kessel fallen. Dessen Inhalt spritzte in mein Gesicht, auf meinen Umhang und auf meine Hände. 'Glanzleistung!', gratulierte ich mir selbst ironisch im Stillen.

Plötzlich wurde Snape schnell. Ehe ich mich versah stand er neben mir und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz!", rief er und entfernte den verschütteten Zaubertrank von mir. Wäre ich nicht so abgelenkt von den Schmerzen in meinem Gesicht und auf meinen Händen gewesen und hätten mich die Blasen, die auf meinen Handrücken erschienen, nicht so fasziniert, wäre mir vielleicht auch nicht entgangen, dass sich eine große, schwarze Gewitterwolke über Snapes Kopf zusammenbraute. „Miss Granger! Sie sind wirklich die Ausgeburt an Unfähigkeit. Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich so einen Patzer nicht erwartet …"

Der Rest seiner Schimpftirade entging mir leider, denn mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

*~*~*

Severus Snape fluchte innerlich, als die junge Frau plötzlich in sich zusammen sackte. Bevor sie auf den Boden, in die Zaubertrankpfütze, fallen konnte, fing er sie mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes auf. Drohend sah er den Rest seiner sechsten Klasse an. „Sie werden hier ruhig sitzen bleiben und nichts anrühren, während ich Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel bringen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", fragte er mit leiser, drohender Stimme. Anstatt jedoch auf eine Antwort zu warten, murmelte er: „Mobilcorpus" und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Entnervt stieg er die Treppen hoch. Warum ließen sich manche Schüler alleine von seinem Blick so aus der Fassung bringen? Und warum fiel es ihnen so schwer auf seine Anweisungen und Warnungen zu hören? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass der Trank keinesfalls länger als zwei Minuten kochen lassen durfte, es sei denn, man wollte, dass er giftig und gefährlich wurde? Und das dann ausgerechnet von Hermine Granger! Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie mittlerweile gut genug im Zaubertränke brauen war, um so welche stümperhaften Fehler zu vermeiden. Schließlich war sie die beste Schülerin, die er seit langem unterrichtet hatte und sie besaß ein nicht zu verachtendes Talent im Brauen von Zaubertränken. Aber all das hätte er ihr natürlich nie so gesagt.

Als der Tränkemeister die Krankenstation erreichte, legte er seine Schülerin auf eines der Betten. „Poppy?", rief er.

Wenige Augenblicke tauchte die Heilerin auf und schlug erschrocken die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Bei Merlin, was ist denn mit Miss Granger passiert?", fragte sie.

Snape musterte Hermine eingehend und zuckte zusammen. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht hatte schon direkt nach der Berührung mit dem Zaubertrank Blasen geworfen. Das hatte er also schon im Kerker gesehen. Die Blasen waren jedoch mittlerweile auf Schnatzgröße angeschwollen, einige hatten sich grün-gelblich verfärbt und sahen so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen.

Und dabei hatte Hermine ein Gesicht, dass man eigentlich gerne ansah. Ebenmäßig, mit einer hohen, runden Stirn und einem kleinen Kinn, das sie so energisch vorstreckte, wenn sie in Rage war. Glatte Haut und große, rehbraune Augen. Und ihre Haare, die früher wie ein Wischmob ausgesehen hatten, fielen mittlerweile weich um ihren Kopf.

Snape schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Was nützte schon ein schönes, ästhetisches Gesicht, wenn nicht genug Geist in ihm steckte um ihn zu schützen? Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm die junge Frau Leid tat. „Wie sieht es aus, Poppy? Bekommst du das wieder hin?"

Als diese kurz von der Untersuchung ihrer Patientin hoch sah und ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf, setze er, um sein Mitleid zu überspielen, gleich eine gehässige Bemerkung hinterher. „Ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich meinen Schülern auch in Zukunft an dem Beispiel der Miss Granger demonstrieren kann, was für Folgen es hat, wenn man beim Zaubertrank brauen unaufmerksam ist."

Poppy schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dass ich dich da enttäuschen muss, Severus. Mit der richtigen Behandlung wird man davon in zwei oder drei Tagen nichts mehr sehen."

Sie verschwand kurz in den Nebenraum und kam mit einer Flasche, einer ziemlich großen Nadel und einem Verband wieder. „Das Mädchen hat Glück, dass es ohnmächtig geworden ist. Ich muss nämlich die Blasen öffnen und die Flüssigkeit ablaufen lassen. Das ist ziemlich schmerzhaft. Aber ich nehme an, dass dich das ohnehin nicht sonderlich interessiert."

Snape überlegte gerade, ob er jemals von einem Zaubertrank gehört oder gelesen hatte, der solche Blasen auf die Haut zauberte und ob es wohl ein Heilmittel gab. Deshalb hatte er Poppy gar nicht richtig zugehört. „Ja, das kann sein …", murmelte er abwesend.

Der forschende Blick der Heilerin brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Was ist denn?", schnauzte er sie an. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt.

„Fühlst du dich wohl, Severus? Du wirkst so … abwesend. Vielleicht eine Grippe. Die geht momentan durchs Schloss. Am besten kommst du später nochmal …"

Doch der Angesprochene unterbrach sie. „Danke, aber nein danke." Der angewiderte Unterton in seiner Stimme machte nur allzu deutlich, dass er alles, aber gewiss keine Dankbarkeit empfand. „Ich braue mir selbst einen Grippetrank, wenn ich ihn brauchen sollte. Und nun entschuldige mich, meine Klasse wartet auf mich." Sprachs und verließ den Krankensaal mit wehendem Umhang. Ganz bewusst ohne einen Blick auf das belegte Krankenbett zu werfen.


	2. Auf der Krankenstation

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah … nichts. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich etwas von dem missglückten Zaubertrank abbekommen hatte und bekam Panik. War ich daran erblindet? Ich versuchte aufzustehen, verhedderte mich irgendwo drin und fiel. Ich schlug hart mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Fußboden auf. Hektisch versuchte ich aufzustehen, doch das klappte nicht. Etwas hatte sich um meine Beine gewickelt. Bevor ich jedoch erneut hinfiel, fühlte ich mich von zwei starken Händen aufgefangen. Das brachte mich nun vollends aus dem Konzept und ich versuchte mich zu befreien.

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch, Miss Granger!", fuhr mich Snapes Stimme barsch an. Sofort hielt ich still. Ich hatte Snape zwar schon tobend und schäumend oder sanft und sarkastisch erlebt, aber diesen Tonfall hatte ich noch nie gehört. Und er machte mir in diesem Moment wirklich Angst. Also blieb ich ruhig und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

„Was hat Sie denn gebissen, dass Sie sich in den Vorhang Ihres Bettes einwickeln und wie eine Irre auf dem Boden rumzappeln?", befragte Snape mich, während er mich hoch hob und auf etwas Weiches legte. Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust, denn ich konnte mir das herablassende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nur allzu gut vorstellen. „Übrigens, der Verband steht Ihnen wirklich ganz hervorragend."

Verband? Was für ein Verband? Ich hob die Hand und fuhr mir übers Gesicht, ließ es jedoch schnell wieder bleiben, denn es tat höllisch weh. Snape hatte wohl gesehen, dass ich wegen dem Schmerz zusammengezuckt war. „Soll ich Ihnen einen Schmerztrank holen?"

Ich hielt einen Moment den Atem an und wartete. Es verstrich bestimmt eine halbe Minute und doch kam die erwartete beleidigende Bemerkung nicht. Hatte ich die Ironie in seiner Stimme überhört? Oder wollte Severus Snape tatsächlich einem Schüler etwas Gutes tun? Ich war verwirrt.

„Madam Pomfrey hat Ihnen doch nicht den Mund zugebunden oder?", schnarrte es plötzlich neben mir.

Ich zuckte erneut zusammen, diesmal allerdings vor Schreck. „N … nein. Danke, ich brauche keinen Schmerztrank." Ich hielt einen Moment inne. Konnte ich es wagen Snape um etwas zu bitten? Immerhin war er gerade nett gewesen (oder ich hatte ihn falsch verstanden. Das wollte ich gar nicht unbedingt ausschließen). „Professor?" Er antwortete mit einem nicht besonders freundlichen Brummen. „Wären Sie … also … könnten Sie …"

„Nun kommen Sie bitte auf den Punkt, Miss Granger. Ihr Stottern ist wirklich ermüdend. Und sonst sind Sie schließlich auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen", fuhr er mir dazwischen.

„Was ist passiert? Warum kann ich nichts mehr sehen? Bin ich erblindet?" Stille. „Professor?" Ein Räuspern.

„Nun, Miss Granger …", begann er und es klang fast so, als müsste er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Ich hasste es, nichts zu sehen. Was, wenn Snape mich eben lautlos ausgelacht hatte? Dann hätte ich den Anblick eines lachenden Snapes verpasst. Und das war gewiss eine Rarität. „Sie haben Glück gehabt. Ich kann Ihnen zwar immer noch nicht sagen, was Sie da eigentlich gebraut haben, aber Madam Pomfrey hat Sie geheilt und Sie werden keine bleibenden Schäden behalten. Und Ihr Augenlicht kann ich Ihnen schon jetzt wieder geben." Er murmelte etwas und tatsächlich: durch einen kleinen Schlitz sah ich in das Gesicht meines Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Wow", erfuhr es mir anerkennend. „Sind Sie etwa unter die Heiler gegangen, Professor?"

Ich merkte, dass ich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, denn seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Sie Idiotin. Sie waren nie blind, Ihnen war der Verband nur über die Augen gerutscht", fauchte er.

Ich begann zu Lachen. Manchmal war das einzige was man machen konnte, über sich selbst zu Lachen. Ich hörte damit jedoch sofort wieder auf. Zum einen, weil auch das weh tat und zum anderen, weil mein Gegenüber mich mit einem ziemlich merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich erkannte, was es war. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Ohne Sarkasmus, ohne Spott. Und es machte sein Gesicht gleich viel ansehnlicher.

In dem Augenblick betrat Madam Pomfrey den Raum und kam zu uns. „Oh, ich sehe unsere Patientin ist aufgewacht?" Das Lächeln verschwand sofort von Snapes Gesicht und machte seiner altbekannten, undurchdringlichen Miene Platz. Madam Pomfrey warf ihm einen nicht ganz deutbaren Blick zu. „Das ist aber nett, dass Sie Miss Granger Gesellschaft geleistet haben, Professor."

Wie auf Kommando stand Snape auf. „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich Miss Granger nur mitteilen, dass sie, sobald sie wieder gesund ist, mindestens einen Monat lang zweimal die Woche bei mir Nachsitzen wird."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „W … wieso?"

Er antwortete süffisant lächelnd: „Ganz einfach: ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie für Ihre Unachtsamkeit eine Strafe verdienen."

*~*~*~*

Severus Snape saß in seinen Räumen und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Wie, bei Merlins Bart, war er auf die Idee gekommen Hermine Granger Nachsitzen aufzubrummen? Eigentlich hatte er nur Poppy fragen wollen, ob er noch Grippetränke nachbrauen sollte.

Als er jedoch die Krankenstation betreten hatte, wälzte sich jemand in einen Bettvorhang gewickelt auf dem Boden. Dass das nur Granger sein konnte, wurde ihm spätestens dann klar, als er den weißen Verband um den Kopf sah. Als die Gestalt versuchte sich zu erheben und drohte nach vorne zu kippen, hatte er einfach reagiert, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Er hatte seine Schülerin aufgefangen, bevor dieser sich ernsthaft etwas tat. Diese zappelte jedoch wie ein Schwein, das man zur Schlachtbank führen wollte, und ob der vehementen Gegenwehr hätte er sie fast wieder fallen gelassen. Nach einem Machtwort hatte die junge Frau endlich still gehalten und es Snape möglich gemacht, sie hochzuheben. Sie hatte sich warm und lebendig angefühlt. Weich und angenehm. Irgendwie weiblich. So ganz anders als seine Zaubertrankkessel und Bücher.

Dann hatte er sich zusammen gerissen. Es war wohl wieder einmal an der Zeit sich ein bisschen menschliche Wärme zu erkaufen, wenn es nun schon so weit war, dass er seine Schüler mit seinen Arbeitsgeräten verglich und Erstere dabei besser weg kamen.

Er hatte seine Unsicherheit überspielt, indem er Hermine als Irre bezeichnete und hatte sie dann schnell, fast schon hastig auf das Bett zurückgelegt. Nach einer Bemerkung über den Verband, hatte das Mädchen diesen wohl erst bemerkt und zuckte schmerzvoll zusammen, als es sein Gesicht berührte. Der Tränkemeister wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schmerzhaft manche Verletzungen sein konnten und bekam deshalb Mitleid mit seiner Schülerin. Und dann hatte er etwas getan, was er nur selten tat und eigentlich nie für Schüler: Er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten. Spontan, aus einem Gefühl heraus.

Und sie hatte geschwiegen. Hatte ihn die Peinlichkeit dieses Momentes knallhart spüren lassen. Da er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, hatte er sie gleich wieder angefahren. Ob Madam Pomfrey ihr den Mund zugebunden habe, hatte er gefragt. Davon hatte sie sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt gezeigt, sondern seine Frage verneint und ihn gefragt, was passiert war. Und ob sie erblindet sei.

Er hatte sich ob der Lächerlichkeit der Situation nicht mehr halten können. Natürlich sah er, dass ihr nur der Verband über die Augen gerutscht war. Gut, vielleicht war es ein wenig gemein gewesen, nur den Verband über ihren Augen weg zu zaubern. Und vielleicht war es unangemessen gewesen so auszurasten, als sie ihn überrascht fragte, ob er unter die Heiler gegangen sei. Aber plötzlich hatte ihn ihre Unwissenheit rasend gemacht. Hermine Granger war doch sonst auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Und diese typische, weibliche Hysterie stand ihr wirklich nicht gut zu Gesicht.

Doch was machte sie, anstatt sich verängstigt zurückzuziehen? Sie fing an zu Lachen. Lachte über sich selbst und über die Situation. Im ersten Augenblick war er wirklich überrascht gewesen und hatte sich gefragt, ob sie etwa über ihn lachte. Doch das war wirklich nicht Grangers Stil. Und als er einsah, dass sie tatsächlich über sich selbst lachte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

Das war jedoch wie weggewischt, als Poppy plötzlich den Raum betreten hatte. Er war verlegen, dass man ihn dabei erwischte, wie er einer Schülerin einen Krankenbesuch abstattete. Wobei das ja nicht einmal seine Absicht gewesen war. Man hätte es jedoch so auffassen können. Deshalb hatte er sich blitzschnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen: Nachsitzen. Ja, nachsitzen sollte Granger. Eigentlich hatte sie es ja auch verdient. Wer in seinem Unterricht so wenig Acht gab, hatte nichts anderes verdient.

Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Und dann auch noch zweimal die Woche, einen Monat lang. Eigentlich hatte er doch genug mit seinem Beruf als Lehrer und als Spion für den Orden zu tun. Aber er konnte seine Strafe jetzt schlecht wieder zurücknehmen, da das inkonsequent gewirkt hätte. Also musste er da jetzt wohl durch und hoffen, dass das regelmäßige Nachsitzen seinen anderen Tätigkeiten nicht übermäßig in die Quere kam.

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es an der Tür.


End file.
